


Türchen 36 - Im Sommer vier Jahre

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [36]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Patrick die Stadt seines zukünftigen Vereins erkundet, trifft er den schüchternen Piotr. Aber Amor hat etwas gegen ihn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 36 - Im Sommer vier Jahre

**Author's Note:**

> Für andrisheep. Ich muss es einfach sagen: SO EIN SÜSSES PÄRCHEN ♥ Diese beiden... Ich dachte erst, man kann da wunderbar etwas mit Derbyhass machen, aber dann habe ich genauer recherchiert und festgestellt, dass Piotr in der Transferphase Hamburg verlassen hat, in der Paddy nach Hamburg kam. Schicksal, du bist böse.

**Wortzahl:** 2952  
 **Rating:** P16 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

Patrick sieht Piotr zum ersten Mal in einer Hamburger Bar im Spätfrühling 2011.  
Also, so wirklich und vor allem privat. Piotr ist Nationalspieler, natürlich hat er sein Gesicht auch schon im Fernsehen gesehen und in der Bundesliga auch.

Aber jetzt sitzt Piotr in der Hamburger Bar, in die Patrick mehr aus Zufall als aus Kalkül gestolpert ist, am Tresen und Patrick ist richtig froh über diese Fügung des Schicksals. Denn Piotr sieht live, in Farbe und vor allem in seinen Privatklamotten verdammt gut aus und er sitzt alleine dort.  
Es ist eine Fügung des Schicksals und Patrick muss sie wahrnehmen, findet er. Auch wenn er für diese Erkenntnis ein Glas Bier und mindestens eine Viertelstunde gefüllt mit ständigen Blicken hinüber zu Piotr und aufkommender Panik benötigt. So viel Schiss er auch hat – Piotr ist ein schöner Mann, es kribbelt in ihm und eigentlich würde alles passen. Das muss er ausnutzen.

Nachdem er sein Bier ausgetrunken hat, erklärt er seine Schonfrist für beendet. Jetzt oder nie – er geht einfach hinüber zu Piotr.

„Hallo.“

Piotr dreht sich zu ihm um, er sieht ihn überrascht an. Doch dann hellt sich seine Miene auf und Patrick sieht ihn zum ersten Mal lächeln.  
Ein schönes Lächeln. Wie könnte Piotr auch anders, bei diesem Gesicht?

Ganz unauffällig, so, als hätte er das eh gerade vorgehabt, zieht Piotr seine Jacke von dem Barhocker neben sich und legt sie neben sich auf dem Tresen ab. Patricks Herz klopft etwas schneller, als er das stumme Angebot annimmt und auf dem Hocker Platz nimmt.  
Ist es nicht sogar eine stumme Bitte? Fest steht, dass er, während er Piotr aus dem Schatten heraus beobachtet hat, bemerkt hat, dass Piotr bisher eher abweisend war. In dieser Zeit sind mehrere Personen zu ihm gekommen, haben ihn angesprochen, Piotr hat auch geantwortet – aber für keine dieser Personen hat er den Hocker neben sich freigemacht und für ihn hat er das getan, obwohl er nicht einmal danach gefragt hat.

Sie sehen sich an, schweigen beide, Piotr lächelt immer noch. Doch bevor die Stille unangenehm wird – bevor ihnen so richtig bewusst wird, dass sie nicht wissen, was sie sagen sollen -, greift der Barkeeper ein. Er spricht Patrick an und fragt ihn, was er trinken will.  
Patrick ordert noch ein Bier, das er innerhalb kürzester Zeit auch bekommt. Damit kann er sich wieder auf seinen Nebenmann konzentrieren und als hätte der Barkeeper die Spannung zwischen ihnen genommen, diese unsichtbare Wand, fällt ihm plötzlich ein, was er sagen kann. Nicht besonders originell, aber ein Anfang.

„Ich bin Paddy.“  
„Piotr.“

Auch Piotr hat ein Bierglas in der Hand, das er nun hochhebt. Sie stoßen an, jeder nimmt einen Schluck.  
Es ist komisch. Eine verdammt komische Situation. Nicht unangenehm-komisch, aber...  
Sie wissen beide nicht, was sie hier tun. Und irgendwie doch. Das ist echt komisch.

Piotr weiß, dass er kein Autogrammjäger ist – andersherum ist es genauso, allerdings wird Piotr als Nationalspieler wohl wesentlich häufiger nach Autogrammen gefragt.  
Wahrscheinlich kommt die Beschreibung, dass Piotr ihn als ganz normalen Menschen wahrnimmt und sich deshalb wie ein ganz normaler Mensch verhält, der Realität am nächsten. Dadurch, dass auch er Fußballer ist – weiß Piotr das? Es macht so den Eindruck. -, unterscheiden sie sich nicht groß voneinander und...  
Es ist wohl wirklich die Sache mit den Autogrammen. Piotr weiß wahrscheinlich, dass er nicht nur da ist, um mal mit einem Fußballer gesprochen zu haben und deshalb können sie sich ganz normal verhalten.

Deshalb können sie einfach so einen Flirt beginnen. Auch wenn von Flirten noch nichts zu merken ist.

~*~*~

Piotr ist unglaublich schüchtern. Warum? Das kann Patrick partout nicht sagen. Er sieht gut aus, ist wahnsinnig sympathisch – es gibt keinen Grund zur Zurückhaltung. Aber seine Schüchternheit ist nicht unangenehm und nach einer Weile schaffen sie es trotzdem, ins Gespräch zu bekommen.  
Patrick schafft es einfach nicht, still zu sein, erst recht nicht, wenn er seinen Gesprächspartner mag und so kommt es, dass er bald von Stuttgart, von seinem letzten Spiel, von seiner Familie, von seinem letzten Urlaub erzählt.

Aber Piotr bleibt eben auch nicht still. Anfangs hört er nur zu und lächelt, dann kommentiert er Patricks Erzählungen und irgendwann kommen sie auch an dem Punkt an, an dem Piotr zu erzählen beginnt. Von der WM letztes Jahr, die für ihn ein unglaublich tolles Erlebnis war, von seinen Lieblingsorten in Hamburg, von Leuten, die so groß und bekannt sind, dass Patrick weiß, dass er ihnen niemals begegnen wird oder sie auf sich aufmerksam machen kann.  
Dazu muss er noch nicht einmal besonders pessimistisch sein – ihm ist bewusst, dass seine Karriere nicht besonders geradlinig verläuft, vor allem im Moment, und selbst wenn er es schaffen sollte, ein Großer zu werden, wird das noch so lange dauern, dass bis dahin diese großen Leute nichts mehr mit dem aktiven Geschäft zu tun haben.

Und dann, nach einer weiteren Runde Bier – Patrick kann nicht sagen, wie viele sie schon hatten, vor lauter Erzählungen hat er den Überblick verloren -, wird Piotr wieder ganz unsicher. Sein Lächeln bleibt jedoch.

„Ich mach' so was normalerweise nicht, aber... hättest du Lust, mit zu mir zu kommen?“

Das ist ein Angebot, dass er eigentlich ausschlagen würde – erst recht mit dieser Einleitung. Kennt man doch, die, die darauf hinweisen, dass sie so etwas sonst nie tun, tun das jede Woche.  
Aber es ist Piotr und wenn Piotr sagt, dass er das sonst nicht tut, vertraut er ihm.  
Außerdem... Es ist Piotr. Piotr, in den er sich bei jedem Lächeln, bei jedem Lachen, bei jeder Berührung noch mehr verliebt hat.

Patrick sagt zu.

~*~*~

„So. Da wären wir also.“

Patrick nickt abwesend, er lässt sich neben dem DVD-Regal nieder und mustert den Inhalt. Bunte Mischung, würde er mal sagen.  
Er ist nicht nur hier, um mit Piotr in die Kiste zu hüpfen. Sie haben beschlossen, sich einen gemütlichen Abend in Piotrs Wohnung zu machen. Das kann natürlich Sex beinhalten, noch ist das jedoch offen. Als erstes schauen sie einen Film und Piotr lässt Patrick bei der Filmwahl freie Hand.

„Magst du französische Filme?“

Seine Finger streichen über mehrere Hüllen mit französischen Beschriftungen. Dieser Teil nimmt gut ein Fach des Regals ein.  
Piotr lacht leise.

„Nein. Überhaupt nicht. Ich finde sie schrecklich. Aber mein Bruder hat mal allen eingeredet, dass ich französische Filme mag, woraufhin mir jeder französische Filme geschenkt hat. Ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht, sie wegzugeben.“

Das passt schon eher zu Piotr als eine französische Filmsammlung, findet Patrick. Irgendwie ist er überhaupt nicht der Typ dafür.

„Sind sie so schlimm?“  
„Ja. Ich hätte es ja nicht gedacht – dachte, ich habe nur Vorurteile -, aber dann habe ich welche gesehen und... Einer schlimmer als der andere.“  
„Was würdest du dann empfehlen? Was schaust du am liebsten?“  
„Polnische Filme, wenn ich mich auf eine Sparte festlegen muss.“

Patrick richtet sich auf, in der Hand hat er eine DVD-Hülle mit französischem Aufdruck, die besonders kitschig aussieht.

„Worauf hast du Lust? Müll-Film oder guter Film?“

Wieder lacht Piotr.

„Wir müssen deine Bildungslücke füllen – du musst selbst mal gesehen haben, wie schlimm diese Filme sind.“

~*~*~

Piotr hat recht: Seine Filme nicht gesehen zu haben kommt einer Bildungslücke gleich. So ablehnend er diesen DVDs gegenüber auch ist, er hat da eine wirklich gute Mischung und hat ein paar ganz besondere Exemplare erwischt.  
Besonders im Sinne von 'besonders dämlich', 'besonders unsinnig', 'besonders übertrieben'... Patrick kriegt sich nicht mehr ein vor Lachen und als würde das nicht schon für einen richtig gelungenen Filmeabend reichen, muss er nur kurz nach links schauen, um Piotrs Lächeln zu sehen.  
Nicht nur das. Wie es sich für einen guten Gastgeber gehört, achtet Piotr darauf, dass er sich wohl fühlt. Tut er, das steht fest, wie könnte er auch anders bei diesem Filmmaterial? Das würde man eigentlich schon daran merken, dass er die ganze Zeit lacht. Nichtsdestotrotz ruht immer wieder Piotrs Blick auf ihn und Patricks Bauch kribbelt, wenn er nach links sieht, sein Blick Piotrs trifft und er ihn einfach nur anlächelt.

Es ist schön mit Piotr. Es ist schön, mit ihm zu lachen, es ist schön, gedankenverloren von ihm angesehen zu werden... Und es ist schön, Stück für Stück näher zu rücken, bis er den Arm um ihn legen und seinen Kopf an Piotrs lehnen kann.

Und dann bricht auch Patrick seine Prinzipien. Als das Kribbeln übermächtig wird – Piotr schmiegt sich an ihn, seine Hand landet irgendwie auf Patricks Oberschenkel, er streichelt ihn ganz leicht und mit jeder Berührung fühlt Patrick sich noch mehr, als hätte er einen kompletten Termitenhügel gegessen -, hebt er seinen Kopf und küsst Piotr.  
Piotr erwidert den Kuss und in diesem Moment sind sogar die französischen Filme vergessen.

~*~*~

Das mit Piotr, das ist echt gut.  
Auch Piotr ist kein Morgenmensch. Er hat nur das Nötigste aus dem Kühlschrank geholt, hat es auf den Tisch gestellt und dann war auch schon wieder Feierabend. Nun sitzt er neben Patrick auf der Bank, sie lehnen aneinander und Patrick kann sich echt nichts besseres vorstellen. Einfach nur Ruhe und Zweisamkeit und keiner hat das Bedürfnis, groß etwas zu sagen oder bewegen.  
Passt hervorragend.

Schweigend und im Schneckentempo nehmen sie ihr Frühstück zu sich. Piotr hat sogar Nutella da, damit ist Patrick voll und ganz zufriedengestellt.  
Erst als er sich dem Ende seines Brotes nähert, ist er so wach, dass er nachdenken kann.

Es war schön. Der Abend mit Piotr, die Nacht mit Piotr... Seine Küsse, seine Umarmungen, die Geräusche, die er von sich gibt, das Gefühl seiner Haare zwischen Patricks Finger...  
Patrick brennt etwas auf der Seele. Er will Piotr mitteilen, wie schön er es fand, wie wohl er sich hier bei ihm fühlt. Aber kann er das einfach so? Tut man so etwas? Lässt man einen One Night Stand so nah an sich heran?  
Die Frage ist leicht beantwortet: Er sitzt hier an Piotrs Frühstückstisch. Sie haben sich nicht nur kurz das Bett geteilt, sie haben den Abend und die Nacht miteinander verbracht und waren sich nah. Nicht nur körperlich, nicht nur beim Sex.

Es kann nichts passieren. Piotr mag ihn auch, das steht schon mal fest und darauf baut er auf.  
Patrick streckt sich etwas, er grinst. Ein gezwungenes Grinsen, aber ein Grinsen – seine Körpersprache sagt 'ich bin locker', hoffentlich. Und dann spricht er es aus. So ganz nebenbei, als wäre ihm das zufällig eingefallen.

„Das können wir öfter machen. Vor allem, wenn ich wirklich nach Hamburg komme.“

Keine Reaktion. Halt, doch. Piotrs Blick richtet sich auf seine Kaffeetasse, er rührt plötzlich ganz wild darin herum, obwohl er das vorher bereits getan hat und es eigentlich nicht nötig wäre.

Oh nein. Oh nein, oh nein.  
Patrick fühlt sich, als hätte man einen Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser über ihm ausgeschüttet. Und nun sickert das Wasser langsam durch seine Klamotten und es fühlt sich immer ätzender an.  
Mann, er war sich so sicher, dass das etwas Langfristiges werden hätte können – dass es zwischen ihnen so passt, dass das etwas Langfristiges werden kann. Warum sieht Piotr das nicht so?  
Er muss die Frage nicht aussprechen, Piotr beantwortet sie auch so.

„Ich gehe nach Sevilla. Sobald die Saison vorbei ist...“

Sevilla. Spanien. Das ist nicht Hamburg, das ist nicht die gleiche Stadt, in der er wahrscheinlich auch bald spielen wird – das ist verdammt weit weg.  
Während Patrick diese Offenbarung die Sprache verschlagen hat, ist es, als hätte man bei Piotr einen Wasserhahn aufgedreht. Er ist nun nicht mehr einzubremsen.

„Ich mach' so was wirklich sonst nicht. Also, jemanden mitnehmen, den ich erst seit kurzem kenne und alles. Ich habe es nur gemacht weil ich eh bald weg bin. Aber jetzt... Genau deswegen hätte ich es lassen sollen. Es war anders, als ich es erwartet habe. Es war eben nichts, das dann einfach so abgehakt ist.“

Nun wendet er sich Patrick zu, er sieht die Verzweiflung in seinen dunklen Augen und sein Herz schmerzt noch einmal ein bisschen mehr.

„Wenn ich hier bleiben würde... so gern ey, so gern. Vor allem wenn du nach Hamburg kommst... Ich hätte dich gern öfter gesehen. Aber ich geh' nach Sevilla und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das dann weitergehen soll. Ob ich uns die Entfernung antun kann oder ob hier Endstation ist.“

Das fühlt sich schon mal besser an. Gut ist es jedoch noch lange nicht. Es ist eine andere Form von Trauer, die ihn nun durchströmt.  
Scheiße, er hatte Piotr so gern, hat ihn so ins Herz geschlossen – und er ihn scheinbar auch. Und nun scheitert das Ganze an der Entfernung.

„Es ist so weit weg...“

Mehr kann er nicht sagen, mehr lässt der Kloß in seinem Hals nicht zu. Auch Piotr wird nun wortkarg.

„Mh.“

Es ist eine klare Angelegenheit, auch wenn es sein Herz zerreißt. Hätten sie sich schon länger gekannt, wäre es vielleicht machbar gewesen, aber so... Keine Chance.  
Amor muss ihn hassen. Wirft ihm den perfekten Mann vor die Füße und schickt ihn dann nach Spanien.

~*~*~

Es geht durch alle Zeitungen, es ist eine große Meldung: Piotr Trochowski kommt zurück nach Deutschland.  
Oder bildet er sich das nur ein? Als Patrick die Meldung zum ersten Mal sieht, durchforstet er alle Zeitungen, geht mit offenen Augen an den Zeitschriftenregalen vorbei. Vielleicht fällt es ihm nur so extrem auf, weil er extrem darauf achtet.  
Erst heißt es, er soll ein Testtraining in Augsburg absolvieren. Dort stellt er sich scheinbar so gut an, dass man ihn ins Trainingslager mitnimmt. Und nach ein paar Tagen rutscht Patrick das Herz in die Hose – man hat Piotr fest verpflichtet. Piotr kommt zurück nach Deutschland.

Vier Jahre ist es her, vor über vier Jahren hat er Piotr zum letzten Mal gesehen. Hat ihn geküsst, hat ihn gespürt, hat sich in ihn verliebt.  
Vier Jahre. Und die Aufregung ist so präsent, als wären es nur vier Tage oder vier Wochen gewesen.

Patrick hat seinen Weg nicht verfolgt, als er sich von Piotr verabschiedet hat, war das Kapitel für ihn beendet. Natürlich hat er in der darauffolgenden Zeit viel an ihn gedacht, auch daran, ob sie vielleicht nicht doch zu früh aufgegeben haben, aber er hat nicht geschaut, wie es ihm bei seinem neuen Verein geht, was er so tut. Es war so leichter, das abrupte Ende ihrer kleinen Geschichte zu verdauen.  
Doch jetzt ist Piotr wieder in Deutschland und das Kapitel wieder geöffnet.

Er muss nach Augsburg, er muss ihn sehen. Und sei es auch nur, damit er endlich Frieden schließen kann und das Kapitel endlich beenden kann, weil es endgültig vorbei ist.  
Am liebsten wäre er ja schon dann nach Augsburg gerast, als er die Neuigkeit von Piotrs Probetraining dort erfahren hat. Er hat es aber doch nicht getan, teils, weil er einfach keine Zeit hatte, teils, weil er abwarten wollte. Abwarten, ob Piotr wirklich zurückkommt.  
Nun ist es fix, Piotr ist gerade mal vier Stunden Fahrtzeit von ihm entfernt und inzwischen nicht einmal mehr das, denn Patrick hat die erste gute Möglichkeit wahrgenommen und sich ins Auto geschwungen, um nach Augsburg zu fahren.

Wäre da nicht dieser beschissene Stau – so viel zu den vier Stunden Fahrtzeit – gewesen, hätte er Piotr sogar schon auf dem Trainingsplatz gesehen. So lungert Patrick bei den Autos der Spieler herum und wartet und hat das Gefühl, jeden Moment zu platzen.  
So viel Aufregung wegen einem Mann, den er gerade mal ein paar Stunden lang kannte, bevor sich ihre Wege getrennt haben... Logisch erklären kann man Patricks Gefühlswelt im Moment nicht, doch jetzt, wo Piotr wieder in sein Leben getreten ist, sind auf einem Schlag all die Gefühle von damals zurück. So, als hätten sie nicht die letzten vier Jahre Sendepause gehabt.

Ein Spieler nach dem anderen läuft über den Parkplatz, die meisten nicken ihm zu, als sie an ihm vorbeilaufen. Patrick nickt zurück und er ist sich ganz sicher, dass es, je mehr Zeit vergeht, immer mehr nach Zuckungen aussieht statt nach einer Begrüßung.  
Und dann ist es endlich soweit. Dann erscheint endlich ein kleiner, dunkelhaariger Spieler im Tor.

Patricks Hände verkrampfen sich, er nimmt plötzlich nichts mehr wahr. Nur die Hitze, die plötzlich noch viel erdrückender wirkt als vor ein paar Sekunden. Und Piotr.  
Piotr.  
Er sieht auf sein Handy, seine Stirn ist gerunzelt. Wahrscheinlich erkennt er nicht besonders viel, weil ihn die Sonne stört. Nach einer Weile hebt er den Blick und...

… bleibt stehen. Wie erstarrt. Seine Kinnlade sackt nach unten, sein Blick ist Überraschung pur.  
Positiv oder negativ? So lange, wie er dort steht, würde es Patrick schon fast bei 'negativ' einordnen, doch dann...  
Plötzlich breitet sich ein Lächeln auf Piotrs Gesicht aus, mehr als ein Lächeln, ein Strahlen, er strahlt ihn an. Immer noch ziemlich überrascht, diesmal aber ganz eindeutig positiv. Damit löst sich auch seine Erstarrung, er bewegt sich wieder, bewegt sich auf ihn zu, geht, dann hastet er die letzten Schritte und Patrick kann nicht anders, er muss ihm entgegen kommen.

In der Mitte treffen sie sich, Piotr schlingt sofort die Arme um sich und drückt ihn an sich. So bleiben sie eine Weile lang stehen, halten sich einfach nur und Patrick versucht, das zu verdauen. Piotr, der so lange so weit weg war, ist jetzt hier, bei ihm, so nah, näher geht kaum.

Dann lässt Piotr ihn los und macht einen Schritt zurück und sie mustern sich.  
Er ist immer noch schön. Sogar noch schöner, als Patrick ihn in Erinnerung hatte – die letzten Jahre haben ihm gut getan. Seine Haut ist sonnengegerbt, wahrscheinlich von der Zeit in Spanien, seine Sommersprossen sind noch deutlicher sichtbar und er strahlt immer noch.  
Und Patrick weiß, dass sich in den letzten vier Jahren nichts geändert hat. Er will ihn immer noch.


End file.
